the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Bert
Iron Bert is a current member of the Other Railway on the Mainland. He and his brother Iron 'Arry, are also members of Diesel 10's gang, being his two second-in-commands. Personality 'Arry and Bert are unquestionably devious and scheming. They feel superior to steam engines and, working at the scrap yards, they enjoy the chance to break up engines, or at least make their lives more difficult. Due to their grim task, they have earned a reputation as "The Grim Messengers of Doom". 'Arry and Bert also have a tendency to act scheming, slimy, greasy, and oozy. According to their merchandise bios, they wish to scrap Oliver and Stepney, who have both escaped the cutter's torch once before. However, despite their prejudices, the diesels have co-operated with steam engines on occasions, and when they are in trouble, steam engines often come to the rescue. Appearances Season 1 "By A Hair" Bert first appears with Diesel 10. He scoffs hearing 'Arry talk, explaining how he'd nearly blown their cover to Donald. When Splatter and Dodge arrive, Bert exclaims "it's about time!", due to their tardiness. “Strange Places, Friendly Faces” Bert pulls up alongside Henry as he has an accident with the Flying Kipper. Once he's off the rails, Bert proudly declares that "we got him", to his boss, Diesel 10. “Dishonor” Bert is among the group of diesels to sneak onto Sodor, and block Tidmouth Sheds with lines of trucks. When Dart mentions that they should leave, he does so, along with the rest of the diesels following behind. "World Order - Part 1" In a flashback, Violet insults 'Arry, calling him a bumblebee. Bert retorts back, threatening to go over to her and knock her off of the rails. Diesel 10 arrives and shuts down the commotion, and orders him and 'Arry to go to the shed. Later that night, after Diesel 10 murders Charlie, Bert, alongside 'Arry, Dart, and Theodore, begin to chase down the remaining three engines as they suddenly escape. "World Order - Part 2" Over the course of a few days, Bert and some others hunt down Henry, Violet, and Whiff. One morning, they stop outside a tunnel and Theodore complains that they aren't doing well enough, and after a short conversation about his past, they move on. Later, Bert and his team spot the steam engines, and chase them. They escape down a side track, so 'Arry and Dart follow them, while he and Theodore stay on the main line. "Mysteries Begin" Bert is gathered with Diesel 10 and the other diesels, preparing to invade Sodor. He supports Diesel 10's plan to just storm onto the island. The following night, he and all the other diesels watch Sodor from the Vicarstown Bridge, waiting for their moment to strike. "For A Brighter Future" Bert heads to Sodor with his fellow diesels, waiting at the Vicarstown Bridge. "The Fire In All Of Us" Bert and a group of diesels rest at Knapford Docks next to Molly's corpse, proud of the damage he helped cause. Season 2 "Up In Arms" Bert will appear in this episode List Of Appearances Trivia * 'Arry and Bert were originally going to be on Sodor with Diesel, and still be antagonistic, however this was scrapped and they are located with all of the other evil diesels. Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Yellow Engines Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Green Engines Category:Antagonists Category:Twins Category:Season 2 Characters